wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 5: The Swords of the King
Session 5: The Swords of the King is the 5th and final chapter of the Era of Nazis quest. Plot Summary After many adventures, a full year after their first quest together, the Swords of the King are summoned by Darwick Wavis for another mission. King Darwick instructs the party to infiltrate Galataric once again and retrieve the Blanier Cream, an incredibly rare super anti-aging cream manufactured only by Blaybelline, from Bladmir Blutin. The Outsider and Johnny McShlong got on a boat to Galataric, while Tyrantass got on Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler's back and rid him, while he tried to swim the full length of the journey. On the boat a bad comedian was performing on stage, as the Outsider and Johnny McShlong were sat at the same bar they accidentally killed Mr Bell at. The comedian was revealed to be a West Indian soldier from the Second World War, who was transported over to Endaria by Aku. Sensing someone from his own world was in the ship, Adolf Hitler jumped onto the boat and instantly slaughtered the comedian. When the party finally reached Galataric, two Galatarican soldiers told them that they were formally invited by Bladmir Blutin to dinner, which they reluctantly agreed to partake in. Bladmir Blutin sat at the table and stood up as the party walked in (similar to the Lando sellout scene from the Empire Strikes back). Bladmir Blutin presented them with a roasted dragon that had been killed not to long ago. He offered parts of the body to each member, while he revealed that he'd been telling the people of Galataric that he killed Bloseph Blalin, explaining the odd rise of power, as opposed to decrease. He then asked for our permission to do continue taking credit, but was quickly denied, anticipating this outcome he had drugged the dragon meat, causing the party to slip into a coma. 10 years later, the party, in a countryside in Galataric, are awoken by a plethora of prostitutes. Everyone, including the party themselves, have Grumio's face. All of their equipment, except Greyhound, was gone, but on their way back to Bloscow, they found several dead travellers, which they looted from. They then met a man with down syndrome who gave them a letter reading "Meet me in the tavern xox." They then meet Rose Tico, who also has Grumio's face. She tells them that they they need to infiltrate a ball, being hosted by Blutin, to steal the Blanier Cream, then she proceeded to go on a rant about capitalism. As they travel to the ball, Tico tells them they need release the horses to distract everyone, while she steals the cream. At the ball, they tried to disperse from the party and get to the horses, but the Village People kept them from leaving the ball, so Hitler bluffed, telling them that he needed to go to the bathroom, and he couldn't find it. The Village People laugh and tell them that the toilet is at the end of the dungeon, so they escort Hitler and the rest of the party to the end, where they find the switch to release the horses, as the Village People look on in disbelief. The party go to the gates, where they find Rose Tico's dead body, which was thrown out, because she was unable to help. After a bit of aimless standing, Big Man John, the real spy from Yarrick, tells them that he was the one who sent the note, and that they just left him. Big Man John, however, had come up with a plan to re-infiltrate the ball by entering the talent show and winning, as the winner gets to meet Bladmir Blutin himself. Each member of the party perform their own acts, with Tyrantass winning. Conveniently, Tyrantass was allowed to bring three guests, so the full team was ready to defeat Bladmir Blutin once and for all. As they entered, Blutin revealed six arms from under his cape, each holding a longsword. He began singing "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler, in the style of the Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2, as they fought. As the two parties exchanged devastating blows, Bladmir Blutin was defeated and killed. After a short celebration, Big Man John came in and gave the party the Blanier Cream. Unexpectedly, King Darwick broke in and applied the Blanier Cream to his face, but, as he put too much on, his old shrivelled skin turned into that of a little girl. Darwick Wavis paused, after realising his mistake, and said, "sometimes it just be like that." After a couple seconds, his body turned into an foetus, then a flimsy sperm cell. John Lenin, shocked by this unruly revelation, talks into a walkie-talkie saying, "do it" in an Emperor Palpatine voice. The Death Star of David appeared in the sky and shot down a massive blast from space, destroying all of Galataric, including the party themselves. Featured Characters * [[Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler']]' 'Death * [[Johnny McShlong|'Johnny McShlong']]' 'Death ** [[Greyhound|'Greyhound']]' 'Death * [[The Outsider|'The Outsider']] Death * [[Tyrantass|'Tyrantass']]' 'Death * [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']]' 'Death * [[Captain Manlove|'Captain Manlove']] * [[Piss "Smelling" Oldman|'Piss "Smelling" Oldman']] * [[Abhijeet Reddy|'Abhijeet Reddy']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Bladmir Blutin|'Bladmir Blutin']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Rose Tico|'Rose Tico']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[The Village People|'The Village People']]' 'First Appearance * [[John Lenin|'John Lenin']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Galataric's Got Talent|'Galataric's Got Talent']]' 'First Appearance / Death ** [[Blick|'Blick']] First Appearance / Death ** [[Blom|'Blom']]' 'First Appearance / Death ** [[Blimon Blowell|'Blimon Blowell']]' 'First Appearance / Death ** [[Blouis Blalsh|'Blouis Blalsh']]' 'First Appearance / Death ** [[Blavid Blalliams|'Blavid Blalliams']]' 'First Appearance / Death ** [[Blicole Blerzinger|'Blicole Blerzinger']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']] Gallery dinner scene reference.]] DD1YEAR.JPG|1 year Anniversary logo Grumio.jpg|Grumio 1DDCake.jpg|1 year Anniversary cake. Trivia * Although it was hosted on the 25/03/2018 it was done to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of the Wavis D&D Legend (07/04/2018). Category:Chapters Category:Era of Nazis Chapters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Lewis Category:The Wavis D&D Legend